Conventional kits to alter the color, the light or the shape of hair typically include one or more compositions to impart hair strand effects and, optionally, an applicator tool. For temporarily altering hair shape, styling compositions may be used. A permanent hair shape effect may achieved by using perming compositions. Alterations to hair color may be fulfilled by a variety of compositions, such as direct dyes or oxidative dye pre-cursors. For highlighting effects, a composition having at least two components may be used: a liquid component containing an oxidant, preferably hydrogen peroxide, and a powder or paste component containing a further active substance, preferably a persulfate salt.
FIG. 1 illustrates one method 20 according to the prior art for creating highlighting effects. According to the method 20, the components of the highlighting composition are mixed at block 22. The composition may optionally be applied to an applicator at block 24, from which the composition is applied to the hair at block 26, or the composition may be applied to the hair using fingers at block 26. After waiting a predetermined amount of time at block 28, the composition may be rinsed from the hair at block 30.
While conventional kits used in carrying out the method of FIG. 1 may provide illustrations of the type of hair strand effects possible through use of the product, the accompanying instructions are devoted to the mechanics of use, rather than how to achieve a desired effect. The instructions typically will describe the technique necessary for combining the components and for applying the same in a safe manner. The instructions typically will not suggest how much composition should be applied in what fashion to achieve the hair strand effects illustrated or desired.
On the whole, the poor level of instruction may lead to inconsistent results and user dissatisfaction. Even if a user scrupulously follows the instructions in every detail, the user is left to trial and error to determine the amount and placement of the product necessary to provide a particular “look.” As a result the user will often apply product to the wrong hair strands, and apply the product to hair strands of an inappropriate width. Such an application produces an unexpected hair appearance. While trial and error may be acceptable, even desirable, in regard to clothing and accessories, few people would consider trial and error an acceptable strategy when it comes to hair color and highlighting due to the permanence of the color result. Most consumers would prefer predictable results.
In the alternative to the kits described relative to FIG. 1, users may use a “cap and hook” system to produce hair strand effects at home. A method 40 describing the use of such a system is illustrated in FIG. 2. At block 42, the user places the cap on top of the head of hair to be treated. The cap has predefined holes spaced across its surface. After the user places the cap onto the hair, the user pulls hair strands through the holes, using the hook, at block 44. Then, at block 46, the user mixes the composition, similar to block 22 in FIG. 1. The product is applied all over the cap at block 48. The user then waits the predetermined amount of time at block 50, and removes the product at block 52, and removes cap at block 54.
Here again, the system and the method have their drawbacks. First, the process of pulling the hair strands through the holes in the cap may be painful. Second, the user's choices as to the location of the hair stands to be treated are limited. Third, the process of pulling the hair through the holes can lead to unexpected results, because the hair pulled through the hole does not necessarily come from the scalp directly below the hole. For example, the hair strand effects may be imparted to hair strands at an undetermined distance from their respective roots.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that demystified the process of imparting hair strand effects. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a method and system with a strategy that produced reproducible results, such that the user could apply the hair strand effect product with confidence that adherence to the instructions should provide a desired outcome.